enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
Ljetno računanje vremena
Ljetno računanje vremena (međunarodna engleska oznaka: DST = Daylight saving time) široko je rasprostranjeni službeni vremenski sustav u kojem se, tijekom ljetnih mjeseci, kazaljke prebacuju obično za jedan sat unaprijed u odnosu na mjesno standardno vrijeme. Svrha je toga postupka bolja usklađenost između sati dnevnoga svjetla te radnog vremena i školske nastave. Tako, umjesto ranojutarnjeg dnevnog svjetla, za kojeg većina ljudi još spava, ostaje sat dnevnog svjetla više za večernje aktivnosti. Ljetno računanje vremena češće se koristi u umjerenom pojasu, zbog zamjetne razlike između broja sati dnevnog svjetla u različitim godišnjim dobima. Vlade ga obično opravdavaju kao mjeru uštede energije, jer se njime omogućuje učinkovitije korištenje prirodnog sunčevog svjetla kroz ljetne mjesece. Budući da je manje tame u vrijeme kad je većina ljudi budna, manje se koristi električna rasvjeta, no ima i onih koji nastoje pobiti tu tezu. U Europi se ovaj sustav često jednostavno naziva »ljetno vrijeme« (npr. EST = European Summer Time), što se vidi i u međunarodnim engleskim oznakama za pojedine vremenske zone, npr. za srednjoeuropsku vremensku zonu (CET = Central European Time), koja u ljetnim mjesecima postaje srednjoeuropska ljetna vremenska zona (CEST = Central European Summer Time). Iako se obično naziva ljetnim vremenom, ovo razdoblje najčešće obuhvaća veći dio proljeća nakon proljetnog ekvinocija i gotovo cijelu jesen (od travnja do kraja listopada). Slično, u zimsko računanje vremena pripada i dio jeseni, te nekoliko tjedana proljeća (od studenoga do ožujka). To, međutim ovisi o vremenskoj zoni i o odlukama pojedinih vlada. Povijest Ljetno računanje vremena prvi je puta 1784. spomenuo Benjamin Franklin u jednom pismu urednicima lista Journal of Paris, no kako je bila riječ o šaljivom članku, nije jasno je li Franklin doista želio tako nešto predložiti Francuzima. Ovaj je sustav ozbiljno predložio William Willett u članku „Waste of Daylight“ (Gubitak dnevnog svjetla), objavljenom 1907., ali nije uspio uvjeriti britansku vladu da ga prihvati, unatoč nemalom lobiranju. Zamisao o ljetnom računanju vremena prvi je put ostvarena u Njemačkoj za Prvog svjetskog rata, od 30. travnja do 1. listopada 1916. Ubrzo je taj primjer slijedila i Velika Britanija, od 21. svibnja do 1. listopada 1916. Upotreba ljetnog računanja vremena Ljetno računanje vremena odnosi se uglavnom na umjereni zemljopisni pojas. U tropskom pojasu razdoblje dnevnog svjetla ne mijenja se kroz godinu toliko da bi opravdalo promjenu računanja vremena. Datumi početka i završetka ljetnog računanja vremena razlikuju se ovisno o zemlji. S nekoliko iznimaka, promjene se vrše obično u ranim satima nedjelje, što predstavlja manju smetnju nego kad bi se to činilo tijekom tjedna. U sjevernoj hemisferi ljetno vrijeme obično započinje zadnje nedjelje u ožujku ili prve nedjelje u travnju, a završava zadnje nedjelje u listopadu. Ipak, ima i iznimaka. Primjerice, od 2007. Sjedinjene Američke Države počet će ljetno računanje vremena s drugom nedjeljom u ožujku, a završit će ga s prvom nedjeljom u studenome. Od 2002. Europska unija odredila je zadnju nedjelju ožujka kao početak i zadnju nedjelju listopada kao završetak ljetnog vremena (EST). Ta odluka, kao i isplativost ljetnog računanja vremena uopće bit će preispitana 2007. Ljetno računanje vremena u Europi koriste sve zemlje osim Islanda i sve ga započinju i završavaju istog dana. Do 1996. ljetno vrijeme završavalo je zadnje nedjelje u rujnu, a otada u listopadu. U svim europskim vremenskim zonama, zapadno europskoj (UTC), srednjoeuropskoj (CET, UTC+1) i istočnoeuropskoj (EET, UTC+2) promjene su istovremene, te se i na početku i na kraju ljetnog računanja vremena vrše u 1,00 prema zapadnoeuropskom vremenu, to jest u ožujku se u 1,00/2,00/3,00 sat prebacuje na 2,00/3,00/4,00, a u listopadu obratno. Na južnoj hemisferi na ljetno računanje vremena prelazi se u razdoblju kad je na sjevernoj hemisferi zima, pa se i vremenska razlika između vremenskih zona sjevera i vremenskih zona juga može znatno razlikovati u različitim mjesecima. Ljetno računanje vremena u Hrvatskoj Od 1982. u Jugoslaviji, pa tako i u Hrvatskoj uvedeno je po prvi puta ljetno računanje vremena. Hrvatska je tu praksu nastavila i nakon osamostaljenja.